nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
She-Hulk
After being shot by some mobsters, her cousin, Bruce Banner (The Hulk), saved her life by giving her a last minute blood transfusion of his own irradiated blood. From that point on Jennifer Walters was able to transform into the Sensational She-Hulk; a recurring member of the Avengers. Origin Jennifer Walters is the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters. Jennifer is also the cousin of Bruce Banner, a.k.a. The Incredible Hulk. Though she was five years younger than Bruce, Jennifer developed a close sister-and-brother relationship with her cousin while they were growing up together. After they reached adulthood, they eventually went their separate ways as they both pursued different careers. Jennifer studied for a career in law and eventually became a lawyer. She attended UCLA School of Law where she became one of the top legal scholars and earned her Junior Doctor Degree there. She would eventually earn her Masters degree at Harvard Law School. One day, Bruce decided to visit Jennifer and re-establish their once close relationship. Unfortunately on that very same day, Jennifer was shot and seriously wounded by men working for Nicholas Trask, a crime boss who had once been an enemy of her father and also the enemy of one of Jennifer’s clients. To save Jennifer's life, Bruce gave his cousin a blood transfusion of his own blood since there were no other donors of her type available. Bruce's gamma-radiated blood caused Jennifer to transform into the savage She-Hulk. Jennifer first transformed into the She-Hulk when Trask’s men came to finish off Jennifer by posing as doctors. However, Jennifer quickly recognized them, and in fear for her life, transformed into the She-Hulk, easily dispatching the would-be killers. Character Evolution She-Hulk has played many roles in her comics career. Her early portrayal in her solo series made her similar to her cousin Bruce, with her transformations brought on by anger, but when Morbius cured her of a blood disease, she gained full control over her abilities. Her solo series ran from 1980 until 1982, after which she joined the Avengers in Avengers #221. Following the events of the Secret Wars mini-series in 1984, Jennifer then joined the Fantastic Four, replacing Thing until he later returned to the team. She-Hulk's solo series - beginning in 1989 - introduced a new aspect of her persona, that is her awareness that she is a comic-book character and her ability to break the fourth-wall. After this series concluded in the mid-90s, She-Hulk continued to be a reliable member of the Avengers, and appeared in two further solo series in 2004 and 2005. After the huge events of World War Hulk and Fall of the Hulks, Jennifer is a key player in the life of her cousin and is beginning to establish a new life for herself alongside all the many new members of the Hulk family. Powers In human form, Jennifer Walters has the normal strength and durability of a physically fit woman in very good health. She also possesses an above average (but not superhuman) level of intelligence, and is trained in hand-to-hand combat as well possessing some martial arts training. As She-Hulk her powers are similar to those of her powerful cousin, the Hulk. She has great superhuman strength, endurance, and healing abilities. Unlike the Hulk, she usually retains her intelligence and an ability to transform between Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk. Rather than being triggered by anger, she can change at will. This ability has been lost at certain points, leaving her either only as Jennifer Walters or only as She-Hulk for extended periods of time. When transforming in and out of She-Hulk form, Jennifer gains and loses mass in the form of body size as well as additional muscle mass. When changing into She-Hulk, her body and hair also take on a distinctly greenish hue. Although the She-Hulk's strength originally remained at a set level and did not increase, later in her history her strength increases as her anger grows, similar to her cousin the Hulk. If she increases her strength level as Jennifer Walters, her strength level as She-Hulk will be vastly greater than it would be otherwise. She has used this to her advantage in the past, using weight training as Jennifer Walters to make her much more powerful than normal as She-Hulk. A side effect of utilizing this facet of her power is that in She-Hulk form her muscle mass increases, making her much larger. As She-Hulk she is able to easily lift more than 100 tons. She is impervious to most forms of physical attack and possesses a considerable healing factor. She has also gained the ability to perform the Ovoid mind switch, but as a byproduct of being She-Hulk, when she performs it she switches the physical characteristics and powers of the person in question instead of their mind. She-Hulk was able to punch Doc Samson to another state and defeat the Champion with the power-gem. Also, she was able to lift the Thing's greatest working out mass with one hand and realize that she could beat Hercules easily in arm wrestling. Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Avengers Category:Gamma Mutants